


You're like lighting in a bottle

by blackjacksdonuts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Neil are best friends, Andrew is tik tok famous, First Kiss, I wrote this at 2 am can you tell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tik Tok Challenge, and he's challenged to do the electric love this, but he does it, he does it with neil, no beta we die like men, not 'does it' does it, there are mentions of other characters but they aren't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacksdonuts/pseuds/blackjacksdonuts
Summary: "Until he got this one request. This one comment on a video of all the boys on the team singing their hearts out to Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton John. The comment had hundreds of thousands of likes, and said, “You should do the Electric Love challenge with someone (neil),” with thousands of replies that all had some variation of “Yeah, do it with Neil.""Or: Andrew is Tik Tok famous and he's challenged to do the electric love challenge with Neil. It goes better than expected
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	You're like lighting in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in Canon, but there isn't like a specific universe for it.  
> This is probably bad, but I'm posting it. for funsies.  
> lemme know about grammar errors, please.  
> It is currently 154 am, I finished the fic like ten minutes ago and I'm just vibing rn.  
> Any validation given is validation treasured so kudos or comments are liked, but not needed.  
> At this point the notes are almost as long as the fic, so au revoir

It made no sense to anyone really, the fact that Andrew was tik tok famous. His videos were usually just of Neil or his other friends doing things with the text to speech voice over top. He sometimes made compilations videos of the exy team doing stupid shit. He’s made a couple videos rating how his friends act as they get progressively more drunk.

Alright, it didn’t make sense to anyone who ‘knew’ Andrew, because they just knew the surly person who glares at you from the corner. Always on his phone, apparently making these hilarious videos, Andrew. 

But to the people who actually knew him, like Neil, Aaron and Nicky, it was entirely unsurprising that his videos were wildly popular on Tik Tok.

He got requests for videos, of course, part two’s for a compilation of his teammates getting hit in the head by a ball, blind reacts to certain videos. He did most of them, because why not. 

Until. 

Until he got this one request. This one comment on a video of all the boys on the team singing their hearts out to Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton John. The comment had hundreds of thousands of likes, and said, “You should do the Electric Love challenge with someone (neil),” with thousands of replies that all had some variation of “Yeah, do it with Neil”

Well, he was going to do the video now. 

It wasn’t that he was making the video solely to satisfy the people requesting it, he never makes videos that he doesn’t want to. And he wants to do this, the comment had merely given him the excuse to do so. 

So he decided to do it after school, dropping Kevin, Nicky and Aaron off at home before going for a drive with Neil which wasn’t unusual. Andrew’s hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel, starting to get sweaty.

He couldn’t look at Neil who was switching from watching out the windows to looking at Andrew.

Finally they pulled into the lookout that they usually go to, and Andrew pulled out his phone to set it up on the dashboard. Neil sat there patiently waiting for Andrew to pull up the correct settings so they could get it over with. It wasn’t unusual for them to make videos in the car together, so Andrew knew Neil thought nothing of this time being differently.

Andrew hit play on his phone and Electric Love started playing through the car’s speakers. 

Andrew still hadn’t said anything to Neil and he was beginning to glance between the phone and Andrew’s face as the song went on.

Andrew’s stomach was in knots; he couldn’t do this. He was going to ruin his friendship with Neil and the excuse of the video wouldn’t be good enough to repair it. How had he let Tik Tok convince him to do this stupid challenge.

But then he looked at Neil, who had a small smile on his face, waiting for an explanation, and Andrew knew he had to try.

“Yes or no?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“To what?” Neil asked innocently.

Oh god. Nevermind, this was a horrible-

“Wait,” Neil said, interrupting his thoughts. “Isn’t this the song people use to kiss their best friends to? It’s like a challenge?”

Andrew could only blink at him.

“Oh my god, it is.” Neil suddenly smiled widely. “Do we get to do that now?”

Andrew’s head reeled to a stop. “What?”

“Do we like, get to kiss?” Neil’s face flushed. “I mean, I would be okay with that, if it is that, I’ve-”

Andrew cut him off by reaching across the center console to grab the back of his neck and drag him in. His stomach had a million knots in it but he had a new found confidence.

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew stared him in the eye, only a few inches separating their faces.

Neil swallowed. “Yes.”

Andrew leaned forward slightly, giving Neil time to back away, and then closed the short distance, shutting his eyes and kissing Neil.

At first their lips only brushed and Andrew pulled back a bit, to give Neil space. He was stopped by Neil reaching up and grabbing the hand that was resting on his neck.

He kissed Neil again, harder this time, and could feel Neil’s smile against his lips.

After a moment he did pull away, and opened his eyes to find Neil smiling at him blissfully, eyes still mostly closed. 

Resting his head against his seat, and therefore leaning more into Andrew’s hand, Neil asked, “We get to do that again, right?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Neil challenged. 

Andrew covered Neil’s mouth with his spare hand. Neil made an outraged noise, eyes flying open. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow which made Neil stick out this tongue and lick the palm of Andrew’s hand.

He moved it to cup Neil’s jaw and pull him in for a third kiss.

“Yes,” He said, pulling back far enough to rest his forehead against Neil’s. “We get to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it  
> xoxo smooches


End file.
